


A Bet is a bet

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Ziam moment. Loosely based on this picture:<br/>http://trulymadlylarry.tumblr.com/post/46483098484/last-first-kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet is a bet

"C'mon Malik, the game is going to start without you!"

Zayn rolled his eyes. "I'm already here Li. Plus the game is for two players so it kind of can't start without me."

Every Friday, Liam and Zayn would celebrate the end of the week by going over one of their houses after school and stay up playing video games until the respected mom came home and told them to go to sleep. Today it was at Zayn's house and his mom was going to be getting home until a bit later than usual, giving Liam and Zayn room for more excitement.

"Well let's do this thing Zee! What are you waiting for?" Liam yelled. Zayn laughed fondly. Whenever Liam got excited, his smile would be on his face all day, making his eyes crinkle in the corners with any little piece of excitement.

Liam saw Zayn looking at him and became a little self conscious under his gaze. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Zayn shook his head. "No."

Liam nodded, moving his head so he was facing forward and Zayn wouldnt be able to see his blush that well.

Both Zayn and Liam had been dancing around their feelings for each other for a long time. They had been friends since elementary school. It seemed like their whole life they had been joined by the hip. Every where one went, there was the other. They cared for each other and watched over the other; especially Zayn. Zayn had always felt very protective over Liam. If he ever got in a fight, it would be because someone was saying something about Liam, not him. Liam felt very nurturing about Zayn. He didnt like to miss school but if Zayn was sick, Liam would ditch his classes to be by his side.

Both boys were so close, it only seems natural to have feelings for each other. Growing up, they had both started of with girlfriends. Zayn was the first to know he was attracted to boys when he went to a party and a guy started kissing him; he liked it and didnt stop it. Liam took later to find out and that was pure accident. Zayn doesnt know, Liam being to embarrass to tell him, that he is the reason Liam knows because he got drunk and kissed Liam.

Now all Liam wants to do is kiss the daylights out of Zayn. And Zayn wouldn't stop him.

"You're going down Malik." Liam said, his competitive side showing.

Zayn chuckled. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

They pressed start and countdown started.

1, 2, 3, GO!

Their respected cars zoomed past. Liam was in the lead when Zayn threw a shell at him, allowing him to go past him and cross the finish line first.

"Woohoo!" Zayn cheered, throwing his arms up. "C'mon man pay up."

Liam rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm-"

Zayn interrupted him. "You know it's a tradition to bet every time we play Mario Kart."

"Yeah I know." Liam sighed. " I just have no money on me right now."

Zayn shrugged. "Well you've got to give me something."

Liam looked at Zayn, who was looking back at him. Liam examined Zayn's face; his eyebrows, his beautiful brown eyes, his perfectly sculpted cheekbones, his defining jaw, and finally, his pink and plump lips.

Liam didnt have that much time to think about it because his mind and heart were pushing him instead. He leant down and briefly saw Zayn's wide eyes before he placed his lips on Zayn's. It was a soft kiss but Liam cupped the back of Zayn's neck so he wouldnt move. Zayn was in shock and was barely going to respond when Liam pulled back.

Both were wearing blushes on their cheeks and looked flustered.

Liam cleared his throat. "Sorry, that's all I could give you."

Zayn shook his head, a little to fast. "Naw, that's fine mate."

They stared at their controllers for a couple minutes, the silence engulfing them filled with a new set of determination.

"C'mon," Zayn said excitedly, "let's play another one."

Liam agreed and soon the race had started again.

Zayn was in the lead, a couple feet before Liam, when suddenly Zayn's Luigi turned to the side and hit something, allowing Liam to cross the finish line first.

"Yeah!" Liam cheered.

Zayn chuckled. "Good job Li." He grabbed both his and Liam's controllers and chucked them to the side. He got on his knees and sat right in front of Liam's face, where he was sitting indian style on the floor. "I guess I owe you now huh?"

Liam stopped cheering and became very alert to Zayn's body and how it was so close to being pressed up to his body. His breath was hitting his lips and he couldnt breathe. He let his hands rest on Zayn hips, going under the shirt. "Yeah," Liam responded, moving closer so their lips were slightly touching already, "I guess you do."

Zayn smirked before closing the distance and letting their lips touch, moving around each other in ways better than both of them had ever dreamed. Zayn pushed Liam down so they could lay on the floor. Liam opened his legs, letting Zayn fall in that new space. Their kissing was turning a little more frantic, lips and tongues running along each other, both trying to savour the other.

"Been wanting this for so long," Zayn breathed out when they disconnected. He placed kisses all down Liam's jaw. He moved to Liam's neck, sucking and biting visible marks so they would remember what happened tonight.

Liam moaned. "Me too. So long."

Zayn faced Liam, their eyes meeting, and they both saw how honest the other was being; how much they both wanted each other and this to happen.

Both mirrored wide smiles and met half way for a more sweeter kiss.

-

When Zayn's mom comes home and she sees Liam and Zayn cuddling on the couch, pressing lazy kisses to each other as they try to fall asleep, she won't say anything but smile as she heads to the kitchen.

"Finally," she'll murmur..


End file.
